Gimmie My Final Fun Boys!
by Hell Master Ryoko
Summary: What if the Sanzo party is alive in the 2000's...AND ARE A BOY BAND!! (scary thought ne?) The tragety, scandal, and romance on the way to the top of the charts!


HMR: Well hello again people

HMR: Well hello again people! I'm back with yet another fic. I hope you like this one, it's a little less deep than **Sanzo the homicidal maniac** was but eh, can't please everyone ne? Well that's enough of my blabbering, please read and review, now on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the usual night. They'd stop at a local rest area, get attacked by a small group of obsessive fan girls, get some food, and go. Yes this was the usual set up for one of the world's most famous boy bands to ever come out of eastern china, The Final fun boys. As they got into they're tour jeep, the blonde member of the group let out an angry grunt. "Damn those girls, I swear one of them got a huge chunk of hair from the back of my scalp, DAMN!!" he hissed. He reached back and felt a sore bloody spot in the back of his head, and sure enough, some crazy fan girl had gotten a huge share of the monk's golden locks. The fiery member just laughed. "Well ya know ya gotta love those girls, they're so generous with their…respect…" she snickered, whipping of some lip-shaped smears of lipstick from his face and other areas…

"Yeah Gojyo's right! One of them gave me free food too!" Goku held up something that was DEFINATLY not food. Sanzo quickly hit him over the head with his fan, snatched the object that will remain nameless, and quickly tossed it from the tour jeep. Goku looked sad for a moment, and was about to complain before Hakkai handed him some cheese doodles he had acquired at the rest stop. Goku promptly ripped the bag open and inhaled the whole thing in one breath. "Now, now you could stand to be a little nicer to him Sanzo, we WILL be with each other for at least the rest of our tour and—" Hakkai was cut of by Gojyo. "Aww, let him be a grumpy fuck, who cares, I'm tiered, I'm sure your all tiered, let's…go to bed." The last bit of that was whispered in Hakkai's direction, he promptly blushed. The lot of them was lucky enough to find a cheap motel along the otherwise barren road. When the checked in it was about midnight; two to a room. Goku and Sanzo were in a room together (much to Sanzo's dismay…) Gojyo made it appoint to room with Hakkai, and wasted no time in rushing the poor man into the room…and locking the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gojyo smiled. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight." He said slyly as he took off his ripped t-shirt. Hakkai was more nervous than usual for some reason. It was just the fact that his good friend and fellow band member wanted to make him desert, again. He never did get used to it, but he found himself succumbing to Gojyo every time he did this. Gojyo sprawled out on the bed and noticed the slot for the vibrate setting for it. He snickered a little at it. "We won't be needing that will we, Hakkai Chan?" he said, voice as smooth as a fine wine. Hakkai looked over to his lover, with pleading eyes. "Gojyo, don't you think this is wrong? I, I mean what would our fans think if the knew—" Hakkai's pleading grew weaker and weaker until it was extinguished by Gojyo's lips on his. After a few minutes Gojyo broke the kiss, much to Hakkai's chagrin. He grunted a little. "Pheh, I don't give a shit about them, I never need the approval of anyone to do what I want to do, and what I want to DO now is you, Hakkai chan." He hissed a little as Gojyo Slowly started kissing Hakkai again, but with a little more passion then before. Then the same wicked thought crossed Gojyo's mind as it did every time he and Hakkai were alone, but he knew this time that things would be a little more interesting between them, either that or he'd just hafta make things more interesting himself… 

He moved Hakkai closer to the bed. Hakkai was slowly succumbing to the clever half ling's temptation, temptation that he'd gladly have taken again and again. After sitting him down, Gojyo gently unbuttoned Hakkai's shirt. Kissing his collarbone as he did so. The lower the buttons lead the lower Gojyo's trail of kisses followed, until the small trail stopped at Hakkai's pants. "Hmmm… well this wont do, I'll hafta do something about these, ne?" Gojyo whispered. "Gojyo please…just be gentle ok?" Hakkai half pleaded-half begged and he tangled his fingers in Gojyo's long flowing blood-colored hair. Then a flash of guilt and doubt shown in Hakkai's mind. He knew what he was doing was wrong and could ruin his career as well as Gojyo's, not to mention the fact that their manager would kill them as well. "Gojyo wait!" he shouted nearly flinging poor Gojyo to the other end of the bed.

"Gojyo this, this—we can't do this!" he whispered urgently. Gojyo was really starting to get pissed off at Hakkai's indecisiveness, one minute he's gunna get some, the next Hakkai's having a moral dilemma. This was more than pissing him off this time, because this wasn't the first time something like that had come up between them. "What the fuck is you problem now?" he grunted in frustration. Hakkai was nearly in tears he was so confused. "I'm sorry Gojyo but there's too much at stake for the both of us if we do this, we could loose our fame, and contract—not to mention the loss of our pride and dignity—" Hakkai was babbling at this point. At least until Gojyo put his index finger up to his lips, silencing him once again.

"Look, until you can make up your mind, why don't you stay with Sanzo or Goku from now on alright?" he said, annoyance ever present in his voice. A lump formed in his throat as he nodded and headed for the door. He looked to Gojyo again before he opened the door and left, Gojyo just pulled the covers over his face. "Damn it!" he shouted in his head, " I swear I wish he would make up his mind before he plays with someone like that…" Hakkai walked outside and to the room next door. He knocked softly yet loud enough to wake Sanzo up, not like he could sleep with Goku's company anyway…but I digress. Sanzo opened the door with a moan. "Hakkai? What do you want at this hour?" he half yawned. Hakkai looked at the ground.

"Gojyo and I…we had a fight, can I room with you and send Goku over to stay with Gojyo, please." He asked in the most polite fashion that he knew. "Sanzo just looked blank for a moment then sighed. "Sure, we just hafta fling the monkey over to your room." He said going over to the bed where Goku was sleeping. "F-fling him? Why on earth should we do that?" Hakkai asked, half in shock. Sanzo gave him a weird look. "Have you EVER roomed with him before? Do you KNOW how hard it is to wake him up? I've tried on many an occasion, and I've been left with is a black eye and some loose teeth…" he said through his teeth. An "Oh…I see your point" was Hakkai's reply. So Sanzo grabbed Goku's Arms and Hakkai grabbed his legs. Sanzo Kicked the Door open and the proceeded in carrying the poor boy over the Gojyo's room. Sanzo kicked in that door as well and they literally through Goku into the room and closed the door behind them.

When they got back Hakkai and Sanzo settled into bed. "Um Sanzo? Can I talked to you about something?" Hakkai whispered. Sanzo moaned and turned around, his back to Hakkai. "…Urg…maybe tomorrow morning ok? Go to sleep now…" he grunted before finally dozing off. Hakkai sighed and looked out the window. "What have I done now?" he fluffed his pillow a little, then sleep filled his eyelids.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End part 1~

Continued in part 2 : Final Fun—conflict!

Well what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!! **big puppy dog eyes** v


End file.
